


Wordlessly

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Wordlessly

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Wordlessly**

**by: Baked Goldfish**

**Character(s):** Jed, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Leo  
**Category(s):** Slash  
**Rating:** TEEN  
 **Author's Note:** SLASH Warning. Nothing explicit. But if you don't like the idea of a m/m relationship, please press your back button now, thanks. 

Jed poked his head in his chief of staff's office. The other man had his jacket draped across the back of his chair, and was at his desk studying a rather large looking memo. Bartlet glanced at his watch quickly; it was 2:37 pm. He walked in, leaving the door slightly ajar, gripping the folded-up paper lightly. 

Leo looked up at the new presence in his office. His face was at first confused; then, upon spotting the paper in Jed's hands, he started grinning. Closing the veritable book in front of him, McGarry got up and walked towards where his President stood. Together, they walked back into the Oval Office. 

Leo locked the door behind them, and watched as Jed moved to the other doors and locked them also. Walking up behind him, Leo placed a quick kiss on the other man's neck before grabbing the paper out of his hand. Flopping down on one corner of the couch, he pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and stared down at the crossword puzzle that taunted him. His grin faded into a determined frown, but returned in full force as Jed lay down with a small grunt, his head in Leo's lap. 

Jed stared up, past the copy of the New York Times, at the visage of his lover. Leo's brows were crinkled slightly in thought, but calm and relaxed at the same time. The top of the pen rested lightly in his lower lip as he contemplated one of the questions. Jed saw the light of realization in Leo's green-hazel eyes, and then suddenly Jed's chest was a makeshift desk as Leo lay the newspaper on him and wrote the answer in its spot, the pen scratching loudly in the otherwise silent room. 

Staring once more in thought at the crossword, Leo ran his hand absently through Bartlet's darker hair, eliciting a lopsided grin from the president. Of course, being so involved in the puzzle, Leo did not notice it; this caused Jed's grin to grow broader. Eventually the grin subsided into a content smile, a tiny upward quirk of the corners of Jed's mouth. He looked on curiously as Leo continued to stare at the paper. 

After a moment, he gave a tug on McGarry's tie. Leo pointed at one of the clues with his pen; Jed took the paper and pen, and after a moment's contemplation, filled in the correct answer. Leo took the paper and pen back and looked at the answer with a bashful smirk. With an appreciative chuckle, he moved onto the next question, his free hand still ruffling through Jed's dark, thick hair distractedly. Every now and again, he'd remove his hand from Jed's hair in order to write the answer into the grid, but he would always put his hand right back when he was done writing. 

A few short minutes pass in almost complete silence, their breathing and the constant hum of the lights the only sounds in the large room. Leo looked down, past the newspaper, at Jed. The president's eyes were closed, and he was nuzzling Leo's stomach slightly, his breathing even and soft in sleep. Leo placed the paper on the corner table, and, keeping one hand always in Jed's hair, reached down to undo Bartlet's tie and the top button of his shirt. He tugged gently at the tie, working it off softly, and placed it on top of the unfinished crossword puzzle. Leo's glasses went on top of Jed's tie, and he loosened his own tie slightly and undid the top button of his shirt, his one hand never leaving its spot on Bartlet's head. His other hand came to rest on Jed's chest, rising and falling in rhythm with the other man's breath. 

He looked at Jed, contemplatively, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, a tiny smile playing on his lips. For a few minutes, he dozed lightly, dreams flitting on the edges of his mind. A knock on the door brought them both back to reality, and Jed sat up languidly as Leo fixed his tie and shirt and put his glasses back on. Leo got up to open the door, and Jed put his tie on quickly but casually. The senior staff shuffled in, files and folders in hand; Leo glanced down at his watch. Three o'clock on the dot. 

The staff meeting went down without a hitch, an unusual occurrence here in the Bartlet White House. They filed out the same as they had come in, and Leo went off in the direction of his office. Jed followed him unhesitantly, pausing only to grab the unfinished crossword puzzle. 

Leo did not notice him entering the office until the president grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. Jed slid his hand from Leo's shoulder to the back of his head, and pulled him in close for a tender kiss, his lips lingering near the other man's mouth for a moment after the kiss was broken. He pushed the paper against Leo's chest, his hand trailing down to his waist as McGarry gripped the newspaper with one hand. 

Jed moved away slowly, backing into the oval, his gaze never leaving Leo's eyes. Leo smiled at him, the paper still held against his chest, as Jed closed the door between them wordlessly. He stared at the door for a moment after the president disappeared; the moment passed, and he moved behind his desk, sitting down with a small sigh. Setting the newspaper down gently on his desk, he gazed at it for a long few seconds, the smile withering into a longing frown. 

It was a good two minutes before he got back to work. 

-end- 


End file.
